This project is a continuation of a series of studies examining the extent and nature of drug abuse among American Indian young people. Data are collected by anonymous surveys administered in reservation school. Two survey forms are used--one for 4th-6th graders and another for 7th-12th graders. Special areas of research interest include: 1)Instrument development; 2) Inhalant abuse; 3) PCP abuse; 4) Longitudinal data to determine precursors of drug use; 5) Community characteristics predictive of extent and pattern of drug use; 6) Trends in drug use over time; 7) Patterns of spread of drug use. In addition to exploring the above areas of research, detailed reports of drug use patterns are provided to the participating schools.